robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Adventures (IlIll)
thi is the crapeist came ever still in its testing form so a lot of updates will take place. The game is based on the Pokemon show, hence the name of the game. Gameplay The game starts off in a main menu screen where players can choose to create a new game or load an existing game. They will then be teleported to the Pokémon world, where players can battle against wild Pokémons they find, such as Rattata, Caterpie etc. Players can also visit Professor Oak at Lab and Nurse Joy at PokeCenter in order to restore full health to their current Pokémon. 'Pokémon Locations' 'Pallet Town' 'Route 1' Ponyta (Day) (Uncommon) Sentret (Day) (Uncommon) Pidgey (Common) Rattata (Common) 'Route 2' Caterpie (Day) (Common) Weedle (Day) (Common) Metapod (Day) (Common) Kakuna (Day) (Uncommon) Pidgey (Day) (Uncommon) Skorupi (Night) (Rare) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) (Night) (Uncommon) 'Viridian Forest' Pikachu (Uncommon) Weedle (Common) Caterpie(Common) Kakuna (Uncommon) Metapod (Common) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) (Night) (Uncommon) 'Pewter City' Pidgey (Day)(Common) charmander (Day)(Common) Mankey (Day) (Rare) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) Geodude (Day) (Rare) Sandshrew (Day) (Rare) 'Zubat Cave' Onix (Night) (Rare) Rhyhorn (Day) (Uncommon) bulbasaur (Common) Geodude (Day) (Uncommon) Paras (Rare) Diglett (Uncommon) 'Lapras Cove' Lapras (Rare) Spheal (Common) Sneasel (Night) (Uncommon) Delibird (Rare) Swinub (Common) 'Route 3' Oddish (Common) Butterfree (Uncommon) Beedrill (Uncommon) Mankey (Rare) Vulpix (Uncommon) Zubat (Night) (Common) Mightyena (Night) (Rare) Noctowl (Night) (Rare) Raticate (Uncommon) Yanma (Rare) Psyduck (Rare) 'The Mysterious Lake' Oddish (Common) Pidgeotto (Day) (Rare) Surskit (Uncommon) Pikachu (Uncommon) Rattata (Common) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) Skorupi (Night) (Uncommon) Psyduck (Rare) 'Barcode's Field' '' '' Bellsprout (Day) (Common) Paras (Common) Vulpix (Day) (Uncommon) Psyduck (Rare) Oddish (Day) (Common) Yanma '''(Night) (Uncommon) Rattata (Day) (Common) Zubat (Night) (Common) Corsola (Night) (Rare) Masquerain (Rare) ''Celebi (Event) (Rare) 'Trainer's Pokémon NPCs You need to click the Penito talk with them Pallet Town: Professor Oak : Heals Pokemon Viridian City: Nurse Joy : Heals Pokemon Shop Owner : Sell Items Pewter City Nurse Joy : Heals Pokemon Shop Owner : Sell Items IlIllduck : re-learn Pokemon moves Lapras Cove Nurse Joy : Heals Pokemon Shop Owner : Sell Items Barcode's Field Nurse Joy : Heals Pokemon Shop Owner : Sell Items Shop Items Tix / Robux items can be purcashed at Mobile Mart, Click "Bag" menu, and then click "SHOP NOW!". To buy with Pokedollars (In-game money), go to the PokéCenter and go upstair, Click the Shop Owner. 'Pokemon Evolutions' Evolvable Pokemon How to Evolve a Pokemon? Pokemon Moves Desc. : s = stamina used 'Help' 'How Do You Battle?' Click a Pokeball/Greatball/Masterball on the left side of the screen. and then a Pokemon GUI with it's moves will appeared. After its appeared, Click wild/foe's Pokemon or click "NW" to make your Pokemon follow that Pokemon. Select and Click the move of your Pokemon, and then your Pokemon should be attacking your foe. Click Jump to avoid some moves. To turn on Pvp, Click "PvP is OFF" and the text changed into "PvP is ON", You can attack someone's pokemon if their PvP turned on. 'How Do You Save The Game?' At the up side of the screen, You will see some of the Menus, Click the "Save" Menu. And then you will see a GUI appeared at the center of your screen, Click Save and then a red-colored GUI will appeared with text "Progress has been SAVED!", to close the GUI, click the "Save" Menu again. 'How Do You Evolve a Pokemon?' To evolve a Pokemon, Send Out your Pokemon and then click Evolve (Only appeared if your Pokemon above the level needed to Evolve Click to check the Evolutions ) And a white GUI will appeared above the battle GUI, click the Pokemon to Evolve your pokemon. and then the text above your pokemon will appeared like "(Pokemon) is evolving" and your pokemon turned into evolved form 'How to Store/Release/Get Pokemon from the PC?' Go to the nearest pokecenter, on the right side of the Nurse Joy, you will see a PC. Click the PC and then click Party Pokemon (Below the boxes). Click the Pokemon you want to Store, and then Click Deposit (On the right side). To get it back, click Box Pokemon, and then click the pokemon you want to get to your party, and then click Withdraw. There is only 1 Box / 36 Pokemon's box in the PC for your Pokemon. To release Pokemon, click Pokemon you want to release, then click release on the right side (Next to Deposit/Withdraw) and then click "ARE YOU SURE?". your Pokemon should be released. Category:Games Category:Western Games Category:Games with 1000-1000000 visits Category:Games featured on the ROBLOX Blog Category:Games with over 1000000 visits